Okaeri
by PurpleHale
Summary: When everything has ended, you'll return to the place where you belong. -OneShot-


Yo! Purple Hale here....

Sorry for not updating much...

I'm kinda resting my head for awhile...

So for the meantime here is a songfic for our dear emo-sama...

Enjoy!

...

**............................................**

**Okaeri**

**Welcome Home.  
**

**...........................................**

...

...

**When everything has ended, **

**You'll always return to the place where you belong.**

…

...

As a child, I was already serious about life. I had goals and dreams. Expectations, I must meet. Words that I wanted to hear from the man I consider authority. Though those dreams, they were mere excuses to get his attention.

…

_Okaeri, sweet home._

_A place I can go home to._

_Thanks for your love._

…

I would always await your return. Your smile lightens up this young heart of mine. Being with you is enough, the fun times I had shared with you. I thought that these days would always continue… but you had betrayed me. On that night, you had murdered everyone that we knew and the family where we came from.

I was scared shitless. I thought that I'll die that night too. But you spared me from that cruel fate. You allowed me to live, to live for revenge, to finally kill you someday.

…

_You're pretending to be alright again._

_To paint out the color of sadness._

_I just laugh it off._

…

My resolve was the only thing that kept me alive. I lived my life in solitude; revenge was always in my mind. You who had given me this sole purpose, I will surely make it come true. I threw away the bond that I had with you. You are now a stranger to me; the blood that we both carry no longer means anything.

I made this façade to show these people that I am strong but inside I was lonely. I felt so alone in this world. Those who extend there hands, I shook them away for I don't need anyone, I can live alone.

…

_The importance of believing_

_Even, if I do understand it._

_There are times when I still doubt._

…

But due to this system that this village created, I was grouped with the people I find annoying and troublesome. I was a lone man and being with them sickens me but I need to endure for this was the rule. Stupid missions that got on my way became the bridge for this bond to arise.

My _sharingan_ had finally activated, the man that was under the strongest man in Konoha taught me the _chidori._ I thought that I was becoming closer to what you desire. But upon watching him, him who grew stronger and stronger everyday, I felt that I was still far away from you.

…

_Times, when my empty body_

_Just flows by_

_It makes me want to just lie down, but…_

…

And the day finally came, where I decided to search for greater power. I had to sacrifice my body in order to attain this power, the power that I will use to destroy you. There was a big commotion about it.

She told me that she loved me and stopped me from leaving. I felt thankful but my hatred and lust for power was stronger than my rational mind. He together with his friends battled the strongest five to retrieve me. It was a battle that almost took their lives.

And in that valley, where the greatest event in history happened, I fought him. In order to keep the bond that he treasured, he was willing to stop me from succumbing to evil. I was happy yet my feelings haven't changed.

…

_I just want to hold you_

_This feeling just stabs through me_

_So I can move on._

…

Years had passed; I have rapidly attained what I wanted. The power to defeat you, I have finally grasped it. Searching you was one of the things that I had prioritized the most. A little more and my revenge will finally be complete.

While I had my entire mind on that, you didn't stop from finding me. Until now, you had chased me, trying to bring me back to that place where I once called home. Meeting you once was enough, to be able to see all of you fine and well were enough.

…

_Okaeri, I'm home._

_With one word my heart is satisfied_

_Okaeri, sweet home._

_A place I can go home to._

_Thanks for your love._

…

The end of this journey of mine has finally come closer. When I find you, it'll be the end. I will give you what you had wished for. The Death you wanted with these hands of mine. I who abandoned everything will end this. After that, I don't care anymore. My life was always centered on you, you who had taken everything away from me. This time I would take everything from you, your power, and your life. Everything will finally end.

…

_I used to believe that adults think_

_Only of themselves and they're cunning_

_But there are people desperately trying to go back_

…

Our meeting was bound by fate. The fight we fought until death. Those powerful blows that you had released to measure my strength, I returned with equal power. Though no matter how many techniques I used I was powerless in front of you.

I was scared for my life again. I thought that I had abandoned those useless feelings, that I was a walking emotionless man. But you had managed to bring those emotions back. When you were about to finish me I was mad at myself, at how powerless I am again. But my eyes widen with shock when you fell down on your knees. When you stopped breathing, I smiled; I was the victor of this match. It finally ended, my revenge was finally accomplished.

My vision darkens and I collapsed beside your cold body. I woke up finding myself with someone that was supposed to be dead long ago. Then he started spouting nonsense in to me. How you, my evil brother was the real hero of Konoha. I wanted to laugh but instead tears fell down my cheeks.

…

_Even screaming out loud_

_I finally realized that_

_There is no such thing as…_

…

"_Sorry Sasuke… this is the last time."_ Those last words you had utter, I felt that my world had stopped moving. The last gesture you made, last smile you had given me.

I wanted to scream, scream so loud to empty this feeling of regret in my heart. I wanted to chase you back. Come back!!! Come back!!! Don't die!!! Don't leave me alone!!! Brother!!!

For my sake… for my sake… you were the foolish one, brother.

…

_A natural happiness in this world_

_For your sake I was able to realize_

_By carrying this feeling, I can move on._

…

The lies that you had fed me, the truth that was revealed to me, I thought I would go crazy. The sufferings you endured for me. I can't help but shed these tears. These tears full of guilt and regret. My heart aches upon remembering the past memories with you.

Why?

Why?

Why must it end like this?

I have selfishly pursued you with vengeance and intent to kill. I have abandoned my friends, my home for this one purpose you gave me. Succumbing myself to evil, in order to attain the power to eliminate you.

While for my sake you had chosen a life full of sadness and desperation. You had pushed your body to its limit. In order to protect me, you became the devil itself. I am sorry for everything. Yeah, I am really foolish; I was blinded with hatred that I became irrational. I had forgiven you and I hope you can forgive me too.

To my beloved brother, who I hated the most and had always loved. May you rest in peace and I thank you, for everything.

…

_Okaeri, I'm home._

_Accelerating the speed of everyday_

_Okaeri, I'm home._

_There will always be this unchanging scenery_

…

You're sufferings had led me to believe that everything I did was useless. I hated myself so much that I wanted to remember that snake bastards' spells in order to bring you back. But I know that you wanted to rest, you wanted to part this world by my hands. But I cannot rest in peace, not until I get my revenge to the people who had made you suffer.

Together, I will bring them to hell to the place where they should be. This hatred of mine is stronger than before. Nothing can stop me; I will annihilate the place that we called home. I will destroy everything. I will end everything.

…

_Search for the missing_

_Wound in your heart_

_The thing that made me fought and went on_

_Was because there was someone to welcome me home_

…

With this hatred that I carry I came back to that cursed village, only to find it in pieces. The man who carried more hatred than me destroyed everything I wanted. I laughed at the melancholic events. Hatred will bring more hatred.

I was totally confused with everything. I wanted to wake up from this bad dream. Return to the peaceful days with you, my brother. Then the final battle commence, I was thrown to a place that I was not sure of. But there, he stood, protecting the village that he hated before but grown to love since this place, this place was the one that gave him friends.

I felt ashamed of myself. I wanted to burry myself but with this I would waste my brother's sacrifice. There I was awakened from my long slumber. I had finally understood you, brother, why you wanted to protect the peace of this place because this is the place where I will return to. It is the place where everyone is waiting for me.

…

_Okaeri, I'm home._

_With one word my heart is satisfied_

_Okaeri, sweet home._

_A place I can go home to._

_Thanks for your love._

…

"_I will surely bring you back, Sasuke!!!" _It was his ought that he always spoke of. His ought to bring him back to Konoha.

The promise he made to her.

You had kept your promise, no matter how dangerous it was.

To my dearest friend, you who had spent his life to bring me back here. I'm sorry for abandoning you and thank you, for everything.

…

_Okaeri, I'm home._

_It's alright because you are here_

_Okaeri, sweet home._

_Keep waiting, because I'm arriving soon_

…

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She said and smiled shyly. He gazed at her, closed his eyes and opened them again.

…

Here in this very place where he lived,

Where his beloved brother risked his life for,

Where his friend protected his life with,

He will mend his wounds and atone for his sins.

…

Time will heal everything.

Also time can only tell when he has finally been forgiven.

He has finally come home.

…

To the woman, you who had always await for my return. Thank you, for everything.

…

"I'm back."

…

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Purple Hale here…

Sorry for being a bit angsty.

I really wanted to use this song for a story.

Zettai Kareshi made me cry!

While looking for a suitable story, I find it complimentary with Uchiha Sasuke.

Not a big fan of him though, but yeah… his story is pure angst and all.

The only thing that so far hit me so hard and made me cry man-ry tears is…

Uchiha Itachi's death… yes, Kishimoto had finally struck and he struck strongly.

I was crying a bucket of tears at that particular chapter.

It left me depressed for a long time.

I know its kinda lame being depressed over the death of some character…

But I'm quite emotional when we talk about death.

Okay, I'm finished. I'm still mourning though.

I wanted to finish the damn manga itself.

Sasuke deserves some love you know, and a little happiness.

Haha.. sorry for those who hated SasuSaku…

But I'm quite a fan so forgive me for giving a little hint.


End file.
